Don't Leave Me
by IlOvEsWeEtS
Summary: My first story about Inuyasha and the gang.About a girl who well known demons have fallen in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Kiko Matsumiro.**

**Chapter One: Will ****you**** befriend me?**

_"For this is Kiko Matsumiro,she like us will be attending this class for now on." _

_A girl with silky black hair that reached to her bottom was standing infront of the classroom with her head looking at the enough to see that she had beautiful light chocolate brown eyes with peached colored skin almost looking ,Kiko,was wearing the schools consisted of either a long or short green sailor with thigh lenght white stockings and black shoes with three inch heels and a bow in the strap and tip of her shoes._

_She raised her head up toward the class and shyly opened her mouth to speak._

_"...Hello...." Her voice sounded so innocent and soft almost in a end her introduction she smiled to the entire class._

**::Two Weeks Later::**

Kiko was silently writing down answers to the test infront of has been two weeks after she transferred to this new school and everything has being going smoothly as it should peached skinned hand moved as her pencil scribbled down sentences,suddenly Kiko was startled by a folded paper that landed on her light brown eyes looked confused for a minute before they landed to the other side of her and spotted a familier smiled at Kiko with pleading eyes for answers who silently laughed at Higurashi was a girl with black hair that reached to her mid-back with darker brown eyes than alike for difference between the two was that Kiko was 15 and Kagome had met Kagome on the same day she arrived and became close aquainted immediatly,of course that wasn't a problem since Kiko thought she could relate to her.

**::After School::**

"Thanks for the answers in class you I would be a goner." Kagome smiled brightly next to walking back to Kagome's house to hang out and talk about normal stuff.

"No problem but aye getting concered about thee studies thee be studying?" Kiko asked out of concern and worry about her friends strange has recently found out from friends and her witnesses that Kagome has been getting sick alot and not coming to school for when she does come,Kagome isn't on the same topic with the class or either falls asleep in nervously smiles at her and nods her head yes,the words not coming out of her mouth.

"Don't worry Kiko.I have.I know...." Kagome's expression suddenly changed from happy and preppy to guilt and looked at her friend confused,a strand of hair falling out of place."..I feel really guilty keeping stuff from you...You have this wierd connection with people that makes them want to run to you and tell you about their life."

"Kagome??" Kiko softly said to her and as her house/temple came to when Kagome thought of a Kiko to the fullest and thinking of bringing her along to the Feudal Era to meet her other trusty friends.

"Today!I want to show you something really cool!But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Kagome almost yelled in the poor girl's looked at her slightly worried with Kagome's sudden mood swings but neverless smiled at her with a nod.

"Thou promise thee to never speak of thee's secret to others for hell will cross heavens path and win thee key to mankind." Kiko said to the now confused would still get confused from Kiko's way of speaking,thinking that Kiko was a priest...and it was shocking when Kagome asked if she was one and found out she slowly she somehow understood what she would say and try to translate for her when others didn't understand.

"Thanks you Priest Kiko!" Kagome said with a laugh along with Kiko who joined in at her small they walked up the long bricked steps to Kagome's house which was also a temple with a sacred tree and an old to Kiko that well was used for Kagome's way to travel to the past of Japan and go on an adventure to fight with they arrived on top of the hill where Kagome lived,her little brother Sota ran over to the was an 8 year old boy with matching short somewhat spiky black hair like Kagome with same brown the moment he was wearing a gray sweater with two red stripes on the shoulders and brown shorts with brown stopped infront of Kagome before turning his attention to Kiko who sweetly smiled down at him only to make him blush and look back shyly at Kagome.

"What you want twerp?" Kagome said cooly with a blank face,Kiko just smiled knowing Kagome was trying to act cool.

"He's here and wanting to take you back." Sota expressed his excitement with his blush leaving his 's right eyebrwo twitched in annoyence and had an angered expression with her hands turning to again was concered at the sudden change,Sota then turned his attention to Kiko."....H-Hi...i'm Sota.." Sota stuttered with his words his cheeks turning pink and raised his hand to shake looked from Kagome to Sota and smiled down at the small same innocent smile that that would melt any cold heart and put the angels to all she was a priest,she shook the smalls boys hand and followed the storming Kagome into the Higurashi's home.

Sota and Kiko walked hand to hand and talked about nothing in particular but how school went and their Sota led her inside the house and to the living room that was connected to the kitchen only to arrive to a screaming couple.

"DON'T COME UNEXPECTEDLY!!" Kagome yelled aggrivated in the sweet Kiko that was standing next to looked and saw she was screaming at a boy who had silver hair that was mid-back long with piercing amber was wearing a red robe,almost like a shinagami,and had some kind of sword on the hem of his caught Kiko's attention from this boy was the dog ears on his head but looked away after a few seconds knowing it was rude to stare.

"I WOULDN'T IF YOU STAYED IN FEUDAL ERA!!" The boy,whoooked 16-17 retorted back also angry as he glared at notcied two other people in the it was Kagome's grandpa and mother from what she was told and came here only them and Sota it looked they were used to it...she wondered how they got accustomed to the noise.

"INUYASHA!!" The boy glare changed into a scared expression at the sudden yell and pause of his name before Kagome continued,"..SIT BOY!!"

The once standing boy is now on the floor with his face plastered on the floor with a big watched afraid that he was badly hurt and ran to his side breaking everyones trance of Kagomes sudden mood before wondering what to tell her about Inuyasha and the sat like a young lady next to Inuyasha and helped him sit up crossed just sat down on the opposite of them still 's soft hands where on Inuyasha's back and chest trying to calm him it looked like it worked.

"Atleast thee is not bleeding for thee had a hard impact from that thou should apologize to thee.." Kiko said in a kind voice,turning her attention to the stubborn teenager who refused to do looked at Kiko in a trance for a while before popping out of his thoughts and "hn" at what happened."Thou should not hold a grudge for thee will forget the pain inside thee heart that it has caused."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The boy known to Inuysha yelled at her a looked at him and blinked,Inuyasha's sudden outburst was forgotten as he looked closely at her and realised she looked alot like _**her**_."Kagome?Who's the wierd chick?"

"If you must 's my best friend who I met two weeks name is Kiko Matsumiro..and shes will be coming with us today to the feudal era." Kagome said in a matter of fact not over her small argument with Inuyasha,who glared at her at what she said.

"Kagome.I don't think its possible for her to travel to time like you and Inuyasha can." Grandpa explained entering the conversation,as her mother just listened and washed with Sota who was playing with the cat and Kiko who had a neutral face with closed a priest she waited until she had a reason to talk and sat quietly next to the boy with her hands together on her lap,sitting on her legs.

" she'll just get in the way of finding the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said sitting indian style with his hands together,making the end of his sleeves connect.

"She won't!" Kagome stood up for her,and saw she sat their silently next to Inuysha before continuing with a sudden change of time her voice sounded somewhat sad at what she was going to say.."..Kiko looked so much like Kikyo so I thought it would be easy for her to travel to time..."

Inuyasha didn't say nothing and looked at Kiko and was relieved that he wasn't the only one that thought she looked like he decided to give her a shot."Fine!But she better not get in the way!"

" boy!" Kiko opened her eyes to see Inuyasha on the floor with his face flat on the ground had concern all over her face but Kagome reassured her that he was ok.

___________________________________

Kagome,Kiko,and Inuyasha stood next to each other infront of the tempel was confused about what was happening so this the secret Kagome wanted to tell her?But Kagome promised to tell her everything once they reached their didn't wait up for the girls and jumped in the well,to Kiko's surprise their was a light coming from turned to Kagome afraid but Kagome reassured her with a smile and grabbed Kiko's hand before both of them jumped inside the looked over at Kiko and looked at her amazed expression as Kiko watched the light purple and blue lights surround them like fireflies and butterflies before disappearing and landing on looked around and it looked normal before looking up and saw a clear blue sky.

"Come on!Ya freaking slow!" Inuyasha's head popped down in the well with an impatient was already climbing up the ladder in the well and Kiko quickly followed Kiko was out the well she looked up and saw other people surrounding the well looking curios at her.

"Kiko..these are some of my other friends from this ,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala." Kagome started off with a smile pointing them smiled at them which they returned with "welcomes" and "hi's"."You already met guys this is Kiko from my school that I met two weeks 's a priest so you might not understand her at times."

"Damn .She talks like shes a good girl." Inuyasha commented on their turned towards him with a blank face in looked away uncomfortable with the stare and looked at Miroku."So when you gonna ask perv?"

Sango glared at Inuyasha along with the Inuyasha just looked away with a smirk while Kiko was lost.

"Huh?Oh well she's a I can't do such things." Miroku said surprising Sango,who thought she would have to hit he continued."..plus with that innocent smile,and body is as fragile as you touch you might break I can't touch cause i'm too manly for the poor "

***SLAP*HIT*PUNCH***

Miroku was now on the floor beaten up by Sango and and Kilala looked terrified and hid behind Kiko who was shocked at what happened not fully understanding why they attacked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and it belongs to its rightful owner.**

**Chapter Two: Was he a ****dream****?**

"_So Sango is a 16 year old demon slayer that lost her family and tribe thanks to Naraku because he controlled her little brother,Kohaku,to kill everyone including her but she somehow her normal clothes she wears her demon slayer normal outfit is a normal kimono that looks lavander with purple squares and some kind of green apron on with a bag around her shoulders with extra stuff and carried her giant boomerang called Hiratsu on her back."_

"_Then theirs Miroku,a 18 year old man with a kind,sweet yet perverted 's a monk who is also looking for Naraku because Naraku was the one that gave him and his family the wind tunnel on his usually uses Kazaana and Shakujou as a weapon for wears a normal monk outfit that is dark purple almost black with another piece of clothing that is also carries a ring staff."_

_"Next,theirs an 8 year old fox demon who lost his father named isn't really a fighter since he's still young but he does use fox fire and tranforms into objects when needed."_

_" to Inuyasha he's a half demon or a has an older brother named Sesshomaru but didn't get much information on looks like he is 16,17,or 18 but is actually over 150 years is straight forward,irritated easily,and naive and has a sword that looks like it can't do much but when released it turns into a bigger sword that takes shape of a sword is called Tetsusaiga that he uses for battles and also used his is known that he loved a woman named Kikyo one letter away from also happens to be that Kiko looks alot like her than his relationship with her turned into a nightmare because of Naraku."_

Kiko walked in silence with the group as they talked amonged head was circuling around the information that she had received since she entered the Feudal wondered why Kagome thought of bringing her it because she looked like the priestest Kikyo and had alot in common with her?Or was it just for Kagome filling guilty for not telling her,her giant secret even though they just met and became quick best friends?Kiko was so in her thoughts that she hasn't realized that Shippo was on her shoulder and calling her name.

"Kiko!!" Shippo yelled in Kiko's left ear,trying to break her little turned to look at Shippo and smiled at the small fox demon forgetting about her thoughts and questions.

"Sorry thou was not listening for aye have been thinking." Kiko said apologized to him like a mother would with a child and craddled Shippo in her hands like a blushed and smiled up at Kiko feeling that they would be good friends.

"Wow Kiko you surely are a long have you been one?" Sango said impressed with her way of speaking next to Kagome.

"Sine aye was a 5 year old." Kiko replied as she rocked Shippo in her slowly falling asleep as she did was now walking between Kagome and Sango,who had Kilala on her Miroku and Inuyasha walked ahead only listening to the girls conversation.

"So was it because you wanted to?Or because people decided for you?" Kagome asked.

"Well to be honest thee choose thou fate but as aye grew aye loved being thee preistest." Kiko said with a angelic smile and looked down at her arms to see Shippo has fallen asleep and cuddled closer to her for warmt.

"Woah!You would be a great mother!" Kagome said with excitement in her Kiko blush at her comment.

"Yeah I do as one day you can teach me and Kagome your secrets." Sango,Kagome,and Kiko laughed at the thought but not to loud to wake up looked back and smiled at the thoughts of kids while Inuyasha looked back at Kiko who was laughing softly at the small narrowed his eyes at her in wonder and wondered why she has been filling his head ever since she helped him back at Kagome's.

_Stupid . _Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked forward the hut came closer to their view where they would stay with Kaede before leaving to look for the jewel shards.

"Thou really is thee past." Kiko said outloud more to herself as she looked around the village the group was was like being in the stories and pictures she has seen back in the villagers stared at the group,specially at Kiko, because of the new person and how she looked like their kind dead was growing nervous as more people stared at her.

"Aye another person that looks like my sister?" An old lady asked outloud as she came from inside a small hut or was wearing a preistest was like Inuyasha's clothes but white on gang stopped infront of the lady and greeted being kind,bowed in deep the lady did the same back."I am Kaede and your name is?"

"Thee name is Kiko a pleasure to meet thou Kaede." Kiko responded politely as she and the others followed Kaede back inside the wasn't small but not big either atleast 7 or 8 people can removed his sword from his waist and laid it beside him as he sat down and leaned against the wall watching as the fire took a seat infront of the fire by the three girls sat together on the opposite side of the sat leaned against the wall with Shippo sound asleep in her amrs and Kilala was on Kagomes lap.

"Aye see you a preist as well lady Kiko." Kaede said with a calm smile on her face as she fixed a pot on top of the fire to make smiled as her eyelids started to get heavy and tried to stay saw this and it was her turn to laugh silently to herself.

"Yes,she since 5 years old as well!" Kagome answered for looked back at her and saw she had fallen asleep with Shippo crawdled in her arms and brought him closer to her."I think its time to go bed!" She said as she took a cover out of the bag she brought and placed it over Kiko and gang agreed with her and after their tea they decided to go to bed.

**[Later That Night]**

Kiko woke up that night and saw that everyone else was Shippo was now on her lap curled in a eyes scanned the area and saw eveyone was silently sleeping in their own bed or sleeping bag that Kagome obviously brought into this yawned and rubbed her eyes to remove some blidness from the sudden wake up when she heard something shifton the other side of the looked and saw Inuyasha shift comfortably in his sleep and was shaking a bit from the getting up and grabbing Shippo without waking him grabbed the cover and walked over to Inuyasha,without stepping on anyone,she placed the cover that she somehow from Kagome,over Inuyasha and placed Shippo on his lap,his shaking stopped and his body smiled to herself seeing his calm face being hit by the moonlight through a the deciding that she need some fresh air,left the hut quietly and let her feet drag her anywhere only to be led to a beautiful pond that shinned under the moonlight only making it more gaze then moved toward a figure that was coming her way,probably to pass by the village and continue to figure was a mature,serious man who had long silver hair that reached to the hem of his had cold amber eyes with a matching emotionless skin tone was tan and he had a cresent moon on his forhead as well as two purple strips on each man was wearing a some sort of clothes that resembled Inuyasha's or a shingami' it the difference was,it was white with part of the top by the collar and shoulder being red with six flower designs along with his wore an armor above it with a yellow and purple obi or sash along with a sword being held on his waist by the obi.

The man stopped in his tracks a few feet away from Kiko and stared at her with cold eyes,obviously not fond of stared back at the man in though she was hasn't known the past for a whole day,her knowlege and insticts told her everything about this cold air blew past them as the atmosphere became distant and turned her whole body towards the man who suddenly started glaring at her.

"Thee is a full demon.." Kiko said softly to him with smile,as he narrowed his eyes to her,"...by the way thou act and are take it thou is a respected lord who hates humans?"

Kiko smiled knowing that by the way he was staring at her that she was man didn't say nothing though but started to walk again to his destination passing Kiko and stood behind her facing ahead to where he was stared at the mans back with a kind warm smile and wondered why the sudden stop.

"Woman.." His voice was cold and serene,startling Kiko not expecting him to his voice matched everything about him."...what is your name?" His back was still facing Kiko not looking didn't mind though and answered the unknown man.

"Thee name is Kiko may tell me thee name?" Kiko asked politely and bowed even though he couldn't see was sure he knew that she bowed and saw her shadow doing the same thing as man turned around and looked down at her,afterall he was taller,he stared into her light brown chocolate eyes that held a mothers love in them as she looked back into his cold amber didn't know what has come over him since he never cared for anyone else other than himself but something drawn him to this girl.

"Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." The man,Sesshomaru,said proudly yet cold as if he didn't care about his title as a was bit shock to see find out this was Inuyasha's brother infront of both weren't alike what so ever well to her could see the new emotion in her eyes and wondered what she was thinking and got his answer.

"No way...." She said softly full of shockness her gaze looking confused as ever."..thou is not like thou brother,for thou is more mature and a lord,how could thee be related to...."

Sesshomaru was startled by the sudden sentence that came out her mouth not expecting people he met would immediatly say he was somehow like his borther but this girl was the first to ever say the opposite of furrowed her browns in confusion and wonder and looked at Sesshomaru closely but she still didn't see any when something unexpectedly happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and belongs to its rightful owner.**

**Chapter Three: The ****Endlessly**** Bliss?**

Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her face and leaned his head down toward her Kiko stood their hypnotize and shocked about what was as well was wondering in his mind what he was doing but his body wouldn't listen to him and continued doing as it lips drew closer and closer until they where only centimeters their eyelids behind to close and let their body do as they want,but then something startle both of them and quickly look toward the sorce of the noise they to hear rustling in a near by tree and saw them that it was so they was blushing furiously at her almost fisrt kiss while Sesshomaru looked like he wasn't phased by stared at the flustered girl infront of him and felt somewhat relieved and yet disappointed that he didn't get to kiss her.

"Lord Sesshomaru,when can aye see thou again?" Kiko asked in her normal voice blush gone as if she as well wasn't phased by the stared emotionless at her and from the look of seemed the girl was loyal enough to keep everything that has been happening he didn't understand how he can suddenly act strangely after just meeting a girl for a few minutes.

" you will help you or me find each other.I trust that your loyal to keep everything we do hidden." Sesshomaru took hold of Kiko's soft hand and took out a necklace from his shocked Kiko a bit since she never thought Sesshomaru was the kind of person to have something like a necklace in his stared at her opened plan,that Sesshomaru was still holding, and took in the details of the was a cross necklace with a ruby in the middle of it,on the ends of it where black rope looked like it was made of some kind of crystal but Kiko wasn't the whole thing Kiko was smiling about meeting a her new friend that happens to be a Lord. Kiko closed her palm and retreated her hand from she wrapped it around her neck,with some help from a small chat both decided to depart from each other until next went back to where he was heading while Kiko went back to the hut.

**[Next Morning]**

"Ahhhhhh!" Kagome covered her mouth with her right hand as her left arm was streched upwards towards the and Kaede had already awoken a few minutes ealier and where getting breakfast ready while the guys others just chatted among ....Kiko was still decided to wake her up and saw that she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Hey Kiko!" Shippo said happily as he ran over to her with a bright yawned and rubbed her eyes to remove the drowziness in looking down at Shippo with a tired smile.

"Good morning Shippo-kun." Kiko was tired and her voice said looked at her with wonder.

"Didn't you get enough sleep yesterday?" Shippo asked yawned they talked,Inuyasha stared at her intensly as he smelled the new scent on her and groan in disgust before covering his the group look at him.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she passed him a plate of he gladly took ad began to eat slowly before answering.

"Hey,new girl!" Kiko stared at him as she picked up Shippo like before waiting for him to continue,"..why do you smell like my bastard of a brother?!" This made the group gasp at the sudden shock as Inuyasha's stare turned into a glare full of smiled as if it wasn't a bad knew it was thanks to their expressions.

"If you must know.I will glady you what happened." Kiko surprised everyone because she wasn't talking in her normal way but she also was cautious about what she was going to say because she gave her word to Lord Sesshomaru.

" aren't speaking---" Sango began and was finished by Miroku.

"I guess even preist get tired of noble I right?" Miroku pin pointed out with a smiled back saying he was correct.

"Hey!Answer my question!" Inuyasha wasn't in the mood since just the scent of his brother would make him want to kill him and the person smelling like him.

"Fine...You see last night I heard a noise and decided to check it why you probably woke up with the cover I had and Shippo on your lap..." Inuyasha and Shippo shivered knowing that was true because they scared the shit out of each other when they woke then nodded for her to far so good."...as I was saying,thats when I saw your I say you two aren't anything ,lets just say it wans't a pleasing I know not to mess with a full demon."

"What did you get in a fight with him Kiko?" Kagome asked alarmed with a worry all over her she ran over to me and started looking everywhere on my body for any instead of injuries she found the necklace Sesshomaru had given her."...Cool necklace!Where you get it?!"

"........thou stole it from thee Sesshomaruuuu?" Kiko stretched out Inuyasha's brothers name with a question mark on the course anyone might do the same if someone was 1inch away from your face with their breath hitting your face with big wide eyes wanting to either to creep you out or find some answers."Thou should have thee space."

"." Kagome said with her famous preppy smiles and a sweatdrop behind her head.

"Why you decide to steal it Kiko?" Sango asked out of curiousity.

"........."

"Well?" Inuyasha calmed down but he was still pretty mad about the he wanted to know another thought about it for a second before coming to a reasonable conclusion.

"Aye got angry for being a called a Lord Sesshomaru did not apologize for that thou took something of thee that might get thou killed....." Kiko explained confusing the group,except for Kaede and Kagome who was going to translate what she said.

"She said Sesshomaru called her a wench and took the necklace from him because he didn't apologize." Kagome said with a blank face..getting some "ohhhs" from the looked over at Kiko whose eyelids were trying their best not to signed knowing Kiko will have to be one instant Kagome blinked and Kiko hit the floor with a thud asleep...probably past held in a laugh along with Inuyasha who busted out laughing as he held his stomach from the pain.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!OMG!!HAHAHAHA!!" Inuyasha rolled on the floor trying to hold his aching sides from glared at him,trying not to be tempted to say "sit boy",helping the sleeping Kiko sit up and saw a red mark appear on her forhead as it bleed a bit.

"Kagome.I think this would be an appropriate time to say that." Miroku told said to Kagome,Sango nodding in agreement,and took a sip from his cup of green looked at him and then a the still laughing Inuyasha on the floor and then the forhead bleeding Kiko coming to a conclusion.

Miroku asking to say sit boy + A laughing Inuyasha on the floor + a sleeping forhead bleeding Kiko = Kagome punishing Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him,but his laughter didn't die down making her even right eyebrow twitched as she took a breath and then releasing it."SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's laugh was change into a scream of pain


End file.
